1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an exposure information set device for a camera including a dialling information set means used for setting time value information and aperture value information.
2. Related Background Art
In order to manually set an aperture of a lens, an aperture ring is conventionally arranged in the lens, thereby posing no problem. However, since an automatic focusing lens has been recently developed, a camera in which the aperture ring is not provided in terms of a space and cost and an aperture is controlled from a camera main body similar to automatic exposure has been widely used.
In a camera of this type, when an exposure mode is shutter-priority or aperture-priority, a present content of a higher priority side can be changed by a single operation member. However, when a manual exposure mode is selected, two operation members (for a shutter and an aperture) are required to set time value information and aperture value information. In this case, the above two operation members can be provided to a camera main body, and a camera of this type is available on the market. However, a camera of this type has space and design problems and is not satisfactory in operability. That is, these pieces of information can be most easily set by a dialling set method at present, but it is almost impossible to provide two dials in a camera for satisfactory utilization of space and to provide a satisfactory design. For this reason, two see-saw switches and the like, which are more or less disadvantageous in operability, are provided.